The Perils of Brotherly Concern
by Auditory Eden
Summary: What to do when her brothers, one the most powerful man in his village, walk in on you about to get down and dirty? Shikamari, no sex.


Author: Auditory Eden

Rating: T

Warnings: Snogging, heavily. Also language. Also Gaara walking in on his sister and her boyfriend.

Notes: Couldn't resist this one. :P. I just feel the need to make Gaara walk in on Temari and Shikamaru, although not when they're having sex. I like Shika too much to have to kill him off.

The Perils of Brotherly Concern

Shikamaru shoved Temari back against the wall of the sleeping room, kissing her hard.

"Not fair," she panted, and pushed back. They stumbled back, and Temari pushed him down on to the futon. Shikamaru grabbed her waist and pulled her down, but seemed fine with her on top, for the moment. She rolled her eyes a little, thinking, "Y_ou lazy little ass"_, but continued to kiss him. Considering they'd only just begun their little tryst, it was amazing how awkward he was not. Only a few days ago, they'd first had sex, and she certainly hadn't known til afterward that it was his first time. If he hadn't told her, she would have assumed his skill came from experience, not instinct or theory, or whatever it was that told guys how to have sex, besides their older brothers.

She couldn't begin to imagine how good he'd become with practice.

Shikamaru finally decided to do some of the work, and flipped them over. He was definitely a whole hell of a lot less lazy in the sack, she reflected, as he kissed his way down to her neckline.

"I will kill you if you don't follow through tonight, lazy ass-ed bastard," she told him as he kissed at her throat. Shikamaru laughed a little against her skin, his hands working her kimono off her shoulders and down her back. She wasn't wearing most of the usual underthings, only an underrobe, chest bindings, and and underpants. A slight growl left his throat, and he moved back up to kiss her on the mouth.

As their tongues battled, she tugged on his vest, pulling it off. The vest made a satisfying thump as it hit the ground by the futon, and Temari grinned. Shikamaru's fingers scrabbled with the thin cord holding her underrobe closed, and when he finally undid the knot, he looked up at her with a raised eye brow.

"Did ya really have to tie it so tight?"

"Lazy ass."

She drew his lips back to hers, and his hand slipped between the seams of her clothing, peeling the robe back, but not off. While they kissed, his hands were busy with her chest wrappings, untying the knot that held them, then carefully unwinding them.

Temari wrapped her legs around his hips and tried push the underrobe off her own shoulders, but Shikamaru wasn't having any of it.

"Stop it," he glowered at her.

The last of her chest bindings fell away and she looked up at him, panting. "What, you want me to keep it on?"

His grin was feral, and she felt a tiny flush rise to her skin. "For now."

He resumed kissing her, but soon moved down to her throat, a hand on her breast. She giggled a little, an uncharacteristic sound, as he brushed her side with two icy fingertips.

"You're cold," she told him. He grinned at her.

"You're hot."

Breathing heavily, Shikamaru lay open-mouthed kisses along Temari's collarbone, increasing the tempo of her heart rate. He felt it when she removed the ponytail from his hair, and it all fell around his face, the very tips brushing her chest. She laughed, and the sound made him insane. He was sure that she was either a demon sent to torture him, or an angel.

Possibly, he reflected as he kissed her again, she was both.

"Take...Off...Your...Shirt...Dammit!" she ordered, trying to tug it off of him.

"Alright, alright, Kami!" He allowed her to remove his shirt and placed his hand on her hips. A shiver ran down her spine as he watched her, the cold air of the room combining with the coldness of his hands to raise gooseflesh all over her body.

"I swear to god, Shikamaru, if you—" Her words were cut off by another kiss, but he lingered at her lips. She tried to deepen it, but her pushed her back down, keeping it absolutely slow and sweet, if not a little hot. When he felt from the tension in her shoulders that she was about to slug him, he slowly dragged his tongue across her lips, and delved into her mouth when she opened her lips. This part of the kiss he kept slow as well, and now Temari was cooperating. Gently, he allowed his body to lower itself on top of hers, and her back arched, forcing their torsos together. The long, slow kiss was kindling a smoldering fire, and one simple, well placed swipe of tongue drew a soft moan from Temari's lips.

She carefully reached down and tried to undo the fastening of his pants. When she finally got them free, she pushed them off with her feet. Her hands returned to his shoulders, and Temari allowed herself to get utterly lost in the kiss.

Between the touching and the kissing, Shikamaru was surprised Temari wasn't making much noise—from his previous experience of her, all few days of it, she wasn't quiet in bed at all. It was all he could do at the moment to make her moan ever so softly, and the fact that she wasn't even trying to take it more quickly was surprising as well. He smirked a little when she wrapped a leg around his hip, pulling him closer. That was more like it.

Temari was a little surprised by how good it felt to go so slowly. Looking back on their last few encounters, she decided that that was definitely fucking. This, slower, almost needier, way more sensual, seemed a lot closer to what was called "making love". Usually when she'd had romantic encounters in the past they'd been of the fast, hard, use `em and lose `em variety.

She'd never had sex with the same man twice before Shikamaru.

Warmth spread all through her body, and she drew him closer. Slow was all very good, but there was some limit.

The door opened, allowing light from the hall to spill into the room.

There was a horrible frozen moment, and Temari felt herself freeze to the marrow. The shadowy forms of Gaara and Kankuro were outlined in the glow from the hall light. She tried to struggle upright, but Shikamaru attempted to move at the same moment, and they both fell back.

"Shit," she seethed, disentangling herself from her lover as well as possible, tugging her underrobe shut. Shikamaru also managed to get himself sitting, carefully positioned so as to bring as little of the brothers' wrath upon him as possible.

When one of the brothers spoke, it was Kankuro. "Who are you?" he spat.

Gaara answered his question, voice deadly calm. "Nara Shikamaru."

Although he would never show it, a certain little part of Shikamaru's mind gulped and thought, _Fuck._

xXx

Parting Comments: It's hard to write a steamy lime without crossing into M rated territory, but I didn't want to make it M....I just kinda looked back at it, and, no, they aren't _having_ sex, even though it sounds like it.

And based on Gaara's reaction, I'm guessing they wont be having it later, either.

Hugs and Kisses

Eden


End file.
